


Find the Light

by Real Life Inspires (Teddy_Feathers)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Developing Friendships, Life Partners, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, utopia between monsters and humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Real%20Life%20Inspires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans and Monsters live in a land of harmony and fulfillment; in a utopia where all humans hold equal status with monsters, including in the government. To keep the peace and understanding between the two races all humans are paired with a monster win they reach their majority. You're about to turn eighteen, about to meet your life partner and live with them for a year before determining your life course. In the process you may find yourself in the middle of the upheaval of monster / human relations.  (This story uses the underswap incarnations)</p>
<p>If you have ever seen the movie, mini-series, or read the books of Dinotopia some of this will look familiar. If you haven't no biggy because I'm only pulling some of the themes from that and you shouldn't need any context. Reader input would be greatly appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a lot of young adult novels, and I *think* thematically that's how this story is going to come across. If you've ever read Robin Mckinley's Pegasus I kinda got this idea from that... Anywho a lot of things ARE pulled from Dinatopia - most notably the rules / culture type things - but not following that story line. 
> 
> I've been reading a lot Slave Au's (read them they're good) and I just wanted the opposite of that.
> 
> You don't need to know anything I'm talking about to follow this I swear its a self contained story.
> 
> Questions, Comments, Concerns, Whatevers - I can be found at  
> http://teddy-feathers.tumblr.com

You gazed up at The Code like the stone tablet that had the answers to all of your questions. It was _supposed_ to after all.

It was getting late, almost time for the librarby to close in fact, but you couldn't quite bring yourself to leave just yet. Tomorrow was a big day and you weren't sure you were ready.

You weren't sure you'd _ever_ be ready.

Eighteenth birthdays were huge, life changing affairs to begin with. Officially you'd be an adult, graduated from school, find your monster life partner, move out to live with them for a whole year, figure out an apprenticeship - _everything_ started, your  _whole life_ was determined once you turned eighteen. But it was even worse than that for you. That was all the normal pressures of growing up, and maybe if that was all you had to deal with you wouldn't be so anxious about tomorrow.  

Born on a _most_ auspicious day - as you had heard all your life - your birthday was not only on the Festival of Light, but also the day of the final exam. To make matters worse you were to go from taking the test -  the test that you needed to pass in order to be an official citizen of Ebott and not be cast out to live as those who would not or could not conform to the pacifist life style - straight to preparing for your mandatory role in the Festival.

It was no wonder you were nervous. Everyone expected great things from you.

_Everyone._

But you weren't sure of anything at all. What if you failed? What if you messed up your role in front of the whole city and all the visitors who came just to see the celebration? What if you couldn't find a monster life partner? What if no one wanted you? What if even if you managed everything else you found _nothing_ you could contribute to society? What if...

Taking a deep breath you let it out slowly. _I must be calm if I am to inspire others._

Shaking your head to further clear it of negative thoughts, you went back to your contemplation of The Code. This was how the citizens of Ebott lived their lives, monsters and humans alike. The memory trick for it was Sow Good Seed, which in and of itself could be considered a twelfth tenet.  All of it was good advice and you tried to live by it... but you just felt like there had to be some secret trick you were missing out on that could solve all your problems in one fell swoop.

Well. There was one missing rule on The Code. Rubbed away by time or intention the last one only read Don't p. None of the scholars could agree what it meant, and the boss monsters, if they'd been around when the Fallen Human had carved The Code, refused to comment on the subject at all. When you were a kid the running joke was that the last tenet was "Don't pee in the bath." 

Not exactly inspiring stuff.

As you grew older you'd heard other ideas for what the last one could be. "Don't put off work for tomorrow that can be done today", “Don't Prize what will cause pain”, “Don't put out the light"... All good fitting things, but in the hundred or so years since The Code was carved nothing anyone had suggested had _stuck_.

Maybe you'd get lucky and it was "Don't pretend to know what you're doing." 

The lights dimmed, signaling the close of the librarby and you tore your gaze away from the stone tablet. Grabbing your bag you headed out onto the busy thoroughfare. It might be getting late but with the Festival being tomorrow you doubted anyone would be getting much sleep. Students like you would be studying for the final exam, while the rest of the city buzzed with excitement putting up last minuet decorations and prepared their latest culinary masterpieces. 

That was one thing you  _were_ looking forward to tomorrow.

The market overflowing with merchandise, the food vendors preparing their best and most creative dishes, the songs the street performers would play... Better than any other market day or holiday. Not even Christmas could really match the cheer and good will of the afternoon leading up. After all Christmas had the twinge of shame associated with appeasing the poor put upon Gyftrots while the Festival of Light was a time of rejoicing and remembering the Fallen Human who had saved humanity and monster kind alike.

With any luck you'll have passed or failed by noon and be able to detour through the thick of things and grab some fresh bubbly berry pies on your way back to the castle.

Your stomach grumbled at the thought, but you found yourself dragging your feet as you walked the long way home. Ebott was completely safe, always had been and always would be, no one would worry if you stayed out late but they would comment on it. Like they commented on everything you did.

Tomorrow was a big day for you. You knew that, but the hum of good cheer and excitement couldn’t really reach you. Perhaps the thing that bothered you the most about tomorrow is that even if you passed with flying colors, even if you managed to pull everything off flawlessly – not that there was _any_ chance of that – , even if you lived up to your _auspicious_ birthday… You were still doomed to failure in the eyes of those around you.  

Slumping, you slowed your walk even further. You always had been, from they day you were born. Melodramatic but true.

Since the Fallen Human all the decedents, all the human royalty had always had twins. An unbroken tradition over countless generations until you. You’d even had the misfortune of being sickly as a child which had led to your current short stature.

The council had wanted to talk, to imply that perhaps your mother hadn’t been faithful to your father, but as you grew into your bland features and messy hair it was obvious whose child you were… You were just the only child and your parents hadn’t ever attempted to have another to make up for your poor taste in not being the twins you were supposed to have been.

It was frustrating really. All your life you’d been judged against a standard you couldn’t possibly be responsible for not meeting, and having failed that test all other were deemed twice as important. Tomorrow was _the_ moment in any young human’s life, but not only did you have your family linage to live up to; you had the hopes and dreams of every human riding on you.

There had always been whispers that your being born singularly was a bad omen. Human numbers had dwindled over the years, and now perhaps only ten percent of the population was human. Your only good fortune had been _which_ day you were born on, hopefully a good sign for the family line.

That was how they made excuses for your existence. The council teetered on the verge of declaring you unfit to take your father’s place when it is time as the human leader of Ebott working in tandem with the monster queen. To be fair, over the years the position had dwindled into a mostly figurehead role while the council took over the lion’s share of decision making…

But it was more than just a job. It was a symbol of hope and unity. One you desperately wanted to be worthy of and were terribly afraid that you weren’t. Tomorrow was such a big day. It would set the tone for the rest of your life, and maybe your family’s future as well.

Descendant of the Fallen Human. Could you really ever be determined enough to fill that role properly? Especially when you were just one person and not the two you should have been…

Monsters were kind and compassionate creatures. Despite the busy bustle on the streets, you’d been left alone with your dark thoughts, the crowd not so much as brushing you as they passed on their merry way. So the fact you had stopped and stood oblivious to your surroundings was not a problem, until a small monster carrying far too many paper grocery bags in his arms came barreling down the road straight into you.

Literally knocked out of your thoughts, you went flying backwards landing heavily on your back. It took several long minutes for you to catch your breath as a loud voice spoke over you.

“Oh my stars! Human I know I am magnificent, but it is _much_ too early for you to be falling for me!” The speaker was a monster, and you watched him pose strikingly, still slightly dazed.

Despite your positions it was easy to see that he was as short as you, perhaps even a smidge smaller. He wore light grey armor with thin pauldrons on his shoulders, blue combat boots, and a blue neckerchief tied around his throat at a jaunty angle. Perhaps the most notable thing about him though was that he was a skeleton.

His pose grew less sure, and his smile dimmed slightly as you gave no response other than careful wheezing. “Human? Are you perhaps injured?” He placed his hands on his knees and bent over you to get a better look and finally you managed to shake your head.

“Breathe free.” You choked out the formal greeting, glad you were finally able to do so yourself. He brightened instantly offering you a hand up which you took gratefully.

He pulled you up effortlessly, almost sending you flying forward but you managed to catch yourself. “Seek peace human!” You’d been right; he was a few inches shorter than you though he had a much stockier build.

What he lacked in height he made up for in sheer energy, bouncing on his heels in excitement. “Is it not the most fortuitous day human? Tomorrow is the Festival of Light and today you met me, The Magnificent Sans!”

You smiled as he struck another pose. He wasn’t wrong, meeting him was the highlight of your week so far. When you said as much, his eye sockets filled with blue stars and you marveled - not for the first time - at how amazing monster magic was. Too bad humans couldn’t do magic.

Carefully you picked up your bag, and helped collect his food. Seeing as it was partially your fault that he’d dropped his groceries, you insisted on helping him carry them home. On the way he told you of his cooking expertise, and how he was preparing a heaping stand of tacos for tomorrow. Sans expected to sell out quickly, but he promised to save you some.

Grinning, feeling more light hearted than you had for months now, you swore you’d swing by after the final exam.

“You’re becoming an adult tomorrow! Worry not young human friend, I shall share my life experiences with you so you’ll be sure to succeed! Have you chosen an apprenticeship yet? Gained a life partner? Who are they, the Magnificent Sans has many friends and surely knows them!” He led the way into a cozy two story wooden house, with snow on the roof despite the warm spring night. You wanted to be upset at his interrogation, the very thing you were avoiding going home to escape, but despite the fact he didn’t wear stripes he couldn’t be much older than you.

You barely knew Sans, but he was easy going and friendly, the first monster you’d really interacted with outside of the overly formal ones in the castle and school. His enthusiasm was so uplifting that you even managed to make light of your fears about tomorrow. “I don’t know, haven’t really figured any of it out. Guess I’ll just start with passing the test first. ‘Do one thing at a time’ right?” He paused, staring intently at you for a moment, before his smile widened and he went back to putting the food away.

For your part you just emptied out the groceries on the kitchen counter, and folded the paper bags neatly placing them to the side. “Quite right human! That is the code! That is also the proper way to cook, here let me share with you my dazzling cooking skills so you too can be a magnificent chief! Perhaps you’ll like it so much you’ll choose it as your future occupation! Mweh heh heh!”

Sans’ cute laugh was infections and your worries were again pushed to the side by your enjoyment of his company. “If you’re sure I won’t be overstaying my welcome?” Proper manners had been instilled at you from a young age, but you found it hard to remember formalities around your new acquaintance.

“Of course not human! How could I, the Magnificent Sans, possibly allow you to return home without rewarding you for aiding me with dinner?” Bouncing around the kitchen he pulled out pots and pans and ingredients for tacos, including a mushy pre-prepared brown substance. The sight of it made you hesitate.

“Um Sans… What is that?” His eyes followed where you pointed and he grinned. “That is the main ingredient to tacos human! The meat of the dish.” Your eyes widened in horror. Meat wasn’t allowed in Ebott. Everyone in the city was vegetarian as part of the pacifistic nature of the people, humans and monsters alike. Any who didn’t wish to abide by the custom lived outside of the city in small, often violent, groups.

You couldn’t just stand there and not say anything. Where had he got it? Was he really going to _eat_ dead animals? He couldn’t expect you to help him cook that, could he? “Meats not…allowed in Ebott.” You stated slowly, taking a step back. Then another. There was no way he didn’t know that, _everyone_ who was raised here knew it and newcomers were informed as soon as they entered the gate. Sans stared at you in confusion, his natural smile drooping a bit as he saw you slipping away.

While it was awful to disappoint him, as innocent as he seemed he had _meat._ You couldn’t be here. If anyone knew you’d be in so much trouble even though you hadn’t known. The council would take it as further sign that you weren’t acceptable and would dismantle the human royal line altogether and – your backing came to a sudden halt as you bumped gently into a solid body.

“hey pal,” said the newcomer. You turned slowly looking up, and then up some more at the tall orange hooded skeleton before you. “Make no mis _steak_. It’s just quinoa mixed with my awesome bros secret ingredient.” He was grinning down at you while chewing on a stick and his laid back grin eased your worries enough that you caught the pun.

Giving a small laugh you felt your shoulders unknot. “Guess I’ve got no beef with the tacos then. Can’t wait to see how they turn out.” The tall skeleton snickered into his hand and a loud groan came from Sans.

“Don’t encourage him human! Pappy’s bad enough on his own! Now allow me to show you how to make the most magnificent tacos you will ever lay eyes on!” Obediently, you walked over to the stove as he turned on the stove and dumped the ‘meat’ into the frying pan. As it heated up, you watched curiously as ‘Pappy’ ambled over to a nearby cabinet and pulled down a jar of honey. He pulled the stick out of his mouth and stuck it in, swirling it a bit before pulling the honey dipper out of the viscous substance and returning the stick to his mouth.

Sans began stirring the brown substance in the pan, and you turned your attention back to your impromptu cooking lesson. It smelled oddly sweet for tacos but you nodded along to his explanations. As he was showing you how to fill the fresh out of the oven hard shells with the perfect amount of meat, Pappy wandered back into the kitchen, again pulling down the jar of honey. This time Sans noticed your distraction.

“Papyrus, you’re spoiling your dinner!” He stomped his blue boot against the floor in obvious frustration. The orange hooded skeleton shrugged easily, popping the honey dipper back in his mouth.

“Sorry, just don’t have the _stomach_ to eat anything that heavy this late at night.” He patted where his belly should have been for emphasis, the loose clothing pressing into him far past where any gut would have been on a human. It raised the question of where exactly the honey was going, and you decided that it was simply monster magic and giggled at the pun.

Checking your watch you realized that it was _much_ later than it was before, and that you’d been at Sans’ house for a couple of hours. “Oh man, I’ve got to go.” You grabbed your bag off the kitchen floor and quickly hugged the short skeleton, missing the blue blush that flooded his face. “Thank you so much, I had a great time.” Hardly pausing, you waved at Papyrus and headed for the door. Over your shoulder you called out, “Hey! Don’t forget to save me some of those! After all your tacoing about it, I can’t wait to try them! See you tomorrow after the test!”

A groan finished chasing you out of the house and you ran down the much subdued street home. You felt better now. The test _wasn’t_ designed to expel you from the city after all. It was just to see that you had learned your lessons well. And everything else would fall into place just as it should. Talking to ordinary monsters, who weren’t dignitaries or professors and weren’t judging you had helped a lot. If you could be you and accepted around normal monsters without preparation or briefing, then maybe you could handle things better than the council believed - than you had believed too.     

Besides tomorrow was your birthday. Everyone got one wish on their birthday right? Yours was not to mess anything up.


End file.
